waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unto Us a Child is Born
|season=1 |number=18 |image=File:Unto Us a Child is Born title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 20, 1989 |writer=David Braff |director=George Bloomfield |previous=The Meek Shall Inherit |next=The Last Supper }} "Unto Us a Child is Born" is the eighteenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot After a pregnant woman is possessed by an alien and gives birth, the child becomes the focus of a search as it may offer an immunity to Earth's bacteria. Synopsis To escape capture, an alien possesses a pregnant woman and is rushed to the hospital in labor. Guided by Norton's computers, the team goes to the hospital. Ironhorse deploys his squad throughout the hospital to defend the child who grows quickly to adulthood and gets loose, killing several people. The triad infiltrates the hospital to capture the child, but when the mother/alien decides to reabsorb it to recover her lost strength, her partners kill her and are then killed by Ironhorse. Harrison finds the child who ages rapidly and dies, revealing a normal human child inside. The baby is given to its grandparents, who are revealed to be aliens. Notes Quotes :Harrison: to Norton Drake on the phone Norton, crank it up, will you? We've got some work to do. :Norton: So what else is new? :Harrison: Well, I need you to access any of Suzanne's research pertaining to the alien growth rate. :Suzanne: Which, I can tell you right now, amounts next to nothing. :Harrison: I want you to calculate its effect on the human rate of physical development. :Norton: OK. You got it. :Suzanne: Good luck. :Norton: Listen, while I've got you both, I've been doing some checking of the police reports in the area and I scored. I came across a report, and I quote, of a strange doughnut-shaped corpse of the remains of a human being. :Harrison: Is that the residue of an alien body transfer? :Norton: Yeah. :Harrison: Where did they find that? :Norton: Well, that the interest thing. Less than a mile from the hospital. In fact, in the same shopping mall where the paramedics picked up Nancy Salvo. :Harrison: So we've got an alien saboteur who, in order to avoid capture, takes over the nearest available body which, unfortunately for her, happens to be Nancy Salvo. :Norton: The very pregnant Nancy Salvo. :Harrison: And this takeover creates so much physiological havoc that it triggers premature labor, and the result is the birth of– :Norton: Of a monster. Half-human, half-alien. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Brent Carver as Jesse *Amber Lea Weston as Nancy Salvo *Geoffrey Bowes as Colin *Clark Johnson as Young *Peter Boretski as Howard Hugo *Martha Irving as Peggy *Mark Parr as Alien Mutant #1 *Norah Grant as Sgt. Coleman *Deborah Theaker as Saleslady *Albert Schultz as Ken *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 *Michael Eric Kramer as Advocate #2 *Martin Neufeld as Advocate #3 *John Pyper-Ferguson as Alien Mutant #2 *Ken Girotti as Lang *Daniel Kash as Guard *Michele Claire as Nurse *Tim Koetting as Dr. Melish *Heather Clifford as Nurse *Jacqueline McLeod as Blanche *James Mainprize as Bernie *Jonathan Ursini as Alien Toddler *Brandyn Ursini as Alien Toddler Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by David Braff *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Lou Solakofski - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Ross Redfern - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor *Allan Scarth - Boom Operator (uncredited) Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744067/ Unto Us a Child is Born] at IMDb *Thesis: Unto Us a Child is Born (1×17, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Thesis: Unto Us a Child is Born (1×17, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes